


Pillow Talk

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a sequel to my last fic for these two, but can be read on its own. Warnings for abusive relationships/attempts to pressure people into sex in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For hc_bingo, prompt is 'moving.' Kind of a sequel to my earlier one, but can be read on its own.

Title: Pillow Talk  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Sakurada Hiromu/Morishita Toru  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past abusive relationships, past attempts at pressuring people into sex  
Notes: For hc_bingo, prompt is 'moving.' Kind of a sequel to my earlier one, but can be read on its own.

"You've had two boyfriends before me? Seriously?"

Morishita kept typing. "Seriously." This had become their nightly ritual since they'd started dating: lie in bed together while Morishita finished up any remaining work, and Hiromu talked about whatever he felt like. Most people would probably find it boring, but it was so hard to get Hiromu to discuss anything other than work during the day, Morishita couldn't think of a better way to spend his nights.

"Were they as cool as me?"

"No," he said with a smile. For someone as blunt and thick skinned as Hiromu, he could be very vulnerable at times. "No one is cooler than you."

"I know that." Hiromu sprawled out on the bed. "So tell me about them."

"What?"

"C'mon. I wanna compare myself to them."

Morishita pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hiromu-kun, not everything has to be a competition--" Oh, who was he kidding. This was Hiromu. He did other people's homework just to prove how smart he was. "All right." Realizing he wasn't going to finish tonight, Morishita closed his laptop. "My first one was Ichiro, back in high school."

"That young?"

"Yes." He wanted to laugh, but then he remembered that Hiromu spent most of his youth training to fight, with no one but Nick. Of course this would seem strange to him. "It wasn't anything really special. We were just so relieved to find another gay kid, we looked out for each other."

Hiromu took Morishita's laptop, placing it on the nightstand. "So why'd you break up?"

"Oh, he moved away right before our final year. We tried to keep in touch, but we were both so busy with entrance exams..." Even now, years later, Morishita felt a familiar twinge of guilt. "I talk to him online, sometimes. He's a doctor now."

"Humph." Hiromu sat up. "Tell me about your second boyfriend now."

"Oh." Right, him. "Kenji. I met him in college." 'Lucky' him.

"You're talking about him like he's an asshole, Morishita."

"That's because he was!" It was silly to get this upset, but Kenji had been _horrible_ , especially near the end. But Hiromu was just going to keep prying if he didn't explain. "He was a grad student, and incredibly handsome." Despite everything, it was kind of cute to watch Hiromu pretend to not be jealous. "I was completely taken in. Until he showed me his true colors."

"Meaning..."

Morishita sighed heavily. "He wanted to be intimate. I told him I wasn't ready. He promptly accused me of being an immature child, and broke up with me right then." He'd been devastated. "I was heartbroken in everything sense of the word. I, um... even considered going back and telling him I'd changed my mind."

"But you didn't." Hiromu's eyes were dark, but not sharp or cold, like Morishita had feared.

"No. I did some thinking, and realized that if you truly cared about someone, you wouldn't pressure them into sex."

"Oh." Hiromu kissed him briefly. "Good."

Morishita kissed him back. "After that, I decided to focus on school, then my career. Then I was lucky enough to meet you."

"You better believe you were lucky. By the way, if I ever meet Kenji, I'm gonna beat him up."

"I just may join you." Morishita turned off the lamp light. "Good night, Hiromu-kun."


End file.
